dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee (Autobot)
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is a young and eager Autobot, one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants. Although he is one of the smallest, and physically, not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially even Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size, matched with his impressive speed, made him an excellent scout and messenger on war-torn Cybertron. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he is able to adapt to his new home on Earth faster than any of his fellow Autobots and grown to like and understand humans. In befriending the natives, Bumblebee also developed a love for human culture. In some ways, he considers the planet to be the adopted homeworld for all Transformers. His nicknames are Bee (ビー, Bī) and Beeper to and/or by his chums. ".''" :—Bumblebee. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Dan Gilvezan (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Sandro Sardone (Italian), Francis Lax (French), Paulo Pinheiro (Brazil), Hans-Rainer Müller (German), Hossam Adel (Arabic), Roberto Alexander (Latin American), Alfredo Basurto (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Compact Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a combination of a muscle car and a Hatchback Compact Car. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes * Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. * Rocket assisted jumps. * Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_Oliver-miles-vehicle.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets Abilities and Powers Bumblebee also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for mission or battle mode purposes. Bumblebee's main abilities are the blasters and his Stingers, two energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use his Stingers to deliver a small electrical charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. Laser on, Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower. Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is an excellent scout, has also adept at scouting missions, due to his speed and small size, believe it or not. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Bumblebee Wikipedia *Bumblebee Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters